13 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Nad rzeką, której nie ma 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Pogodni - odc. 23; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury oczami Pałkiewicza; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 15/21 - Wysoka fala - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kokardka ku pamięci, odc. 39 (Woodpecker’s Memory Lane); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 35 (9 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Opole na bis - Marcin Daniec; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogodni - odc. 24; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Wszystkie pieniądze świata - odc. 2/4 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Mój pacjent, mój syn (Paciente 33) - txt.str.777; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 6. Poszukiwania domu (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Home Hunters)) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 W imię miłości (Pact, The) - txt.str.777 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Peter Werner; wyk.:Eric Lively, Megan Mullally, Jessica Steen, Juliet Stevenson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i Wróżka Rosy, odc. 38 (Rupert and the Dew Fairy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Urodziny Jacka, odc. 26 (George's birthday, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Trzynasty wojownik (13TH WARRIOR) - txt.str.777 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Omar Sharif, Vladimir Kulich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Pogodni - odc. 26; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Męska rzecz... - 36 (36, Quai des Orfevres) 106'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Olivier Marchal; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Andre Dussollier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 21/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Temida - odc. 3/3 - Sprawa Hrabiego Rottera; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Urodzony po raz trzeci 89'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Anna Ciepielewska, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Bronisław Pawlik, Grażyna Barszczewska, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Opactwa i klasztory - Patmos (Monastery of Saint John the Theologican, Patmos, Greece); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Bliżej Lasu - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Tak możesz - (9) Kolorowy dom; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 3 Wosk do wąsów (Elias ep Bartevoks); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 4 Szybkas fajny kot (Elias ep. Kruse Knallkul); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 25 Kreda (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La craie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Pogodni - odc. 23; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 8. Śledztwo - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 1/7 Trudne dzieciństwo - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 2/7 Eksternista - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (59); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1872; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kastom - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kabaretowy pojedynek gigantów; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo - cz. 1/2 (LOVE, HONOR AND OBEY, THE LAST MAFIA MARRIAGE); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Pogodni - odc. 24; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Próba sił (Bless the child) 103'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Chuck Russell; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Andy Garcia, Christina Ricci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Mo'Better Blues (Mo' Better Blues) 123'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Spike Lee; wyk.:Dick Anthony Williams, Cynda Williams, NIcolas Torturro; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Prywatne niebo 75'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Henryk Bista, Zofia Merle, Andrzej Mroczek, Bronisław Pawlik, Piotr Kozłowski, Bogusław Stokowski, Krzysztof Tyniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (70) 07:45 Przygody Animków (71) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (55) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (56) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (57) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (13) 09:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (6) 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Bandyci czasu 12:45 90210 (11) 13:45 Dom nie do poznania (191) 14:45 Się kręci (235) 15:30 Polska - Korea Południowa 17:45 Mamuśki (18) 18:15 Mamuśki (19) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Kabaretobranie w Zielonej Górze 22:15 Złoto dla naiwnych: Z powrotem w siodle 00:35 John Doe (13) 01:35 John Doe (14) 02:35 Zagadkowa Noc (648) 03:35 Zza kamery... (64) 03:50 Tajemnice losu (773) 04:40 TV Market 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1666) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Co za tydzień (508) 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Trinny & Susannah ubierają Polskę (4) 11:55 Szymon Majewski Show (8) 12:55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! (11) 14:35 X Factor (9) 16:20 Czarna owca 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Wytańczyć marzenia 22:25 Honey 00:25 Statek miłości 02:25 Arkana magii 03:45 Uwaga! 04:05 Nic straconego TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:16 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:56 Pogodni - odc. 23; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 6; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 24; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:02 Za kulisami PRL - Piłka nozna lat 70 - tych - odc. 25; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogodni - odc. 25; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:01 Szerokie tory - Nocna Moskwa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Warzywa - tajemnice warzyw i owoców; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:21 Kolba na szczęście!; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:17 Wolne pismo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Szerokie tory - Nocna Moskwa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:37 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:03 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 6; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:37 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - Warzywa - tajemnice warzyw i owoców; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:19 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Szerokie tory - Nocna Moskwa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:32 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 6; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:09 Za kulisami PRL - Piłka nozna lat 70 - tych - odc. 25; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:32 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 22 (odc. 22); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:44 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV 4 5:45 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 6:10 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 50, serial animowany, Francja 1983 6:35 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 7:20 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 7:50 Tajemnice Ameryki - odc. 2-ost., USA 2008 8:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 51, serial animowany, Francja 1983 9:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 52, serial animowany, Francja 1983 10:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 17, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 10:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 18, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 30, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 277 13:00 Dzieci natury - odc. 2, serial przyrodniczy 13:30 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:05 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:35 Człowiek z gwiazd - film sf, USA 1984 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 7, Australia 2008 18:00 Potwór z Loch Ness - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 32, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Odnaleźliśmy siódmą kompanię - komedia wojenna, Francja 1975 22:50 Wesoły samolot - komedia, USA 1991 00:35 Ostra impreza - film erotyczny, USA 2:05 Straszny dwór - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 2:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 231* Przestrogi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 232* Prawda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 233* Badania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 234* Ciężka choroba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 235* Geny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2* - W jaskini potwora; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Polska 24 - Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 6* Już tylko nadzieja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Mój pierwszy raz - (29); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 3/6 - Jędrek Gąsienica - Krwawy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 9/10* Sejf 1-go Pułku Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (62) Estonia - Tallin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zaklęte w bursztynie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL (49); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 415 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 416 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zaginął piesek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 35* "Operacja Generał"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Trzy kolory - Czerwony (Trois couleurs: Rouge) - txt.str.777 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1994); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Irene Jacob, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Samuel Lebinan, Teco Celio, Marion Stalens, Bernard Escalon, Jean Schlegel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Maryla Rodowicz na bis; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zaginął piesek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 32* - Wielkie odkrycie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 33* - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Małe sekrety (Wylet) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2002); reż.:Alice Nellis; wyk.:Iva Janzurova, Theodora Remundova, Igor Bares, Nada Kostrova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Książę łez 08:00 Miłosne gierki 09:55 Najlepsi reżyserzy (47) 10:25 Burza 12:45 Przeżyliśmy wojnę 14:55 Człowiek z piasku 16:35 Witaj, miłości 18:05 Miłosne gierki 20:00 (Bez tytułu) 21:35 Jubilerka 23:30 Wojna Stelli 01:05 Cień 02:25 10 04:25 (Bez tytułu) Cinemax 2 06:00 Mur Adama 07:35 Malacara i tajemnica dębowej laski 07:55 Symfonia życia 10:20 Frost/Nixon 12:20 Najlepsi reżyserzy 12:50 Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie 14:25 Amreeka 16:00 To, czego potrzeba do życia 17:40 Symfonia życia 20:00 Burza 22:20 Kłamstwo o czterech twarzach 23:50 Szalony Jackson 01:25 Przybywam w deszczu 03:25 Brzuch architekta MiniMini 06:00 Clifford (14) 06:25 Bąblandia (13) 06:30 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (38) 06:40 Opowiadania Muminków (78) 06:50 Małe zoo Lucy (3) 07:05 Bystre Oko (22) 07:20 Pradawny ląd (10) 07:45 Lis Leon (10) 07:55 Miffy (14) 08:00 Dzieciaki MiniMini 08:10 Mania (9) 08:20 Powiedz to z Noddym po hiszpańsku (55) 08:25 Dzieciaki MiniMini 08:35 Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki (7) 08:45 Dzieciaki MiniMini 08:50 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (8) 09:00 Świat małej księżniczki (34) 09:15 Stacyjkowo (14) 09:25 Bob Budowniczy (13) 09:35 Ciekawski George (26) 10:00 Czytanki Rybki MiniMini (7) 10:05 Bawmy się Sezamku (8) 10:30 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (4) 10:35 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek (5) 10:45 Świat Elmo (38) 11:00 Mania (8) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po hiszpańsku (54) 11:15 Roztańczona Angelina: Nowe kroki (6) 11:25 Nouky i przyjaciele (7) 11:30 Mysia (17) 11:35 Tomek i przyjaciele (2) 11:45 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (7) 12:00 Bali (49) 12:10 SamSam (4) 12:25 Adibu (18) 12:30 ABC literkowe chochliki (5) 12:55 Vipo i przyjaciele (8) 13:05 Opowieści z Tinga Tinga (33) 13:20 Lulu i inne zwierzaki (3) 13:30 Marta mówi! (1) 13:55 Świnka Peppa (13) 14:00 Clifford (26) 14:25 Clifford (13) 14:50 Bąblandia (12) 14:55 Harry i wiaderko pełne dinozaurów (37) 15:05 Opowiadania Muminków (77) 15:15 Małe zoo Lucy (2) 15:40 Bystre Oko (21) 15:50 Pradawny ląd (9) 16:15 Lis Leon (9) 16:25 Miffy (13) 16:30 Świat małej księżniczki (33) 16:45 Stacyjkowo (13) 16:55 Bob Budowniczy (12) 17:05 Ciekawski George (25) 17:30 Czytanki Rybki MiniMini (6) 17:35 Bawmy się Sezamku (7) 18:00 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego (3) 18:05 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek (4) 18:15 Świat Elmo (37) 18:30 Barbie i sekret wróżek 19:45 Lulu i inne zwierzaki (4) 19:55 Świnka Peppa (14) 20:00 Bali (50) 20:10 SamSam (5) 20:25 Adibu (19) 20:30 Clifford (27) 20:55 Czytanki na dobranoc Rai 1 06:00 Euronews 06:10 Da Da Da In musica 06:30 Unomattina Estate Week-end 10:35 Appuntamento al cinema 10:40 Un ciclone in convento 11:25 Don Matteo 3 (7) 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Linea blu 15:30 Quark Atlante 16:05 Overland 12 - Nel cuore dell'Africa Nera 17:00 TG 1 17:15 A Sua immagine 17:55 Dreams Road 2010 18:50 Reazione a catena 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Rai TG Sport 20:35 Da Da Da 21:30 É tempo di sognare 23:30 Bandidas 01:10 TG 1 - Notte 01:20 Che tempo fa 01:25 Cinematografo - Estate 02:25 Appuntamento al cinema 02:30 Cane di paglia 04:15 Gente di mare 2 (1) 05:10 Da Da Da Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku